Gabriele
Gabriele '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, he is really bad, and his level is 266+. In Swordplay Showdown, '''Gabriele is the Boss of level 10: Volcano. He is very defensive and strikes often. He is surrounded by 3-hearted fighters like Eva and Abe. It is best if you get to him with 3 hearts. In Basketball, he is a Pro at level 1046+, and he plays with Ursula and Shinta. In Table Tennis, he is the third worst, at level 41+. He is a PRO at Cycling, coming 40th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Gabriele is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 5 edits on "American Miis" articles. * His Japanese name is Gaburiere (ガブリエレ). * Gabriele is the only male CPU Mii to have a dot mouth. Gallery GabrieleDACotQR.JPG|Gabriele's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-15-1.png|Gabriele's Badge. Badge-40-7.png|Gabriele's Badge. Badge-77-5.png|Gabriele's Badge. Gabriele.png|Gabriele as the level 10 Boss in Swordplay Showdown. Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 20180210_073736.jpg|Gabriele and his teammates Ursula and Shinta in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (74).png|Gabriele about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-05-25 (9).png|Gabriele in Swordplay Speed Slice. DSC01993.JPG|Gabriele in Swordplay Duel. 15318653834621163379607.jpg|Another photo of Gabriele in Swordplay Duel. 15319672497121635406562.jpg IMG_0497.JPG|Gabriele playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0820.JPG|Gabriele swordfighting at High Noon. 2018-08-29 (20).png|Gabriele (right). in Cycling. Miyu, Julie, Ryan, Kentaro, Fumiko, Gabriele, Misaki, and Miguel featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png George, Patrick, Martin, Fritz, Gabriele, Fumiko, Helen, Rin, Daisuke, Abby, Tatsuaki, Alex, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Helen, Matt, Elisa, Gabriele, Lucia, Ren, Sota, Jake, Emma, Steve, Gabi, Misaki, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Emily, Hiroshi, Patrick, Eduardo, Alisha, Kathrin, Jackie, Marisa, Siobhan, and Gabriele featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg 2018-11-09 (5).png Fritz, Gabriele, and Marco participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Fritz, Gabriele, and Marco participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Fritz, Gabriele, and Marco participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Rin, Patrick, Steph, Gabriele, Abby, and Megan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Gabriele participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Rin, Anna, Michael, Kentaro, Gabriele, Miyu, Nelly, Ashley, Asami, Megan, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Sandra, Victor, Fumiko, Gabriele, Steph, Luca, Ashley, and Tyrone featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Gabriele as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Gabriele in Bowling.JPG IMG 2468.jpg IMG 2516.jpg IMG 2545.jpg IMG 2779.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(62).jpg Giovanna,_Ursula_and_Gabriele_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png IMG_2910.jpg|Susana with Pablo, Nick, Jake, Gabriele, Vincenzo, Tyrone, and Shinta IMG_2934.jpg|Gabriele in his swimsuit Rin,_Michael,_Misaki_and_Gabriele_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_Party.png Julie, Takashi, Gabriele and Misaki participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Pierre, Gabriele, Ursula and Misaki participating in Moon Landings in Wii Party.png Steph,_Gabriele,_Daisuke_and_Naomi_participating_in_Walk-Off_in_Wii_Party.png Rin, Giovanna, Marco and Gabriele participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Gabriele, Patrick, Gwen and Sarah participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Mia, Fumiko, Takashi and Gabriele participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ashley, Michael, Gabriele and Fumiko participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Male Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Pro Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:Green Males Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Cycling Pros Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Basketball Pros Category:Miis who love green Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Triple Badge Miis